Obsession
by Angelic Space Kitten
Summary: Ever since Blythe turned down the Biskits' offer of friendship, Whittany has made sure they make Blythe's life miserable. But when Whit gets too obsessed with Blythe, she is forced to face the facts. Is this obsession really out of pure hatred, or another emotion she refuses to believe she has? Whit/Blythe CURRENTLY ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Warning: this story contains the pairing Whit/Blythe. So if you don't like the pairing, or hate the characters too much to read fanfiction about them, then this fic is not for you. But if you do think this fic is for you, then I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Whittany sat next to her sister at the lunch table, resting her cheek on her hand. Her bored red eyes stared down the cafeteria. That one particular lunch table, exactly across the room from theirs, was still empty. _What's taking them so long?_ Whittany thought with a small huff.

The butler had just finished preparing the twins' food. "Your salad, miss," he said, placing the plate in front of her. Taking no consideration of the butler's presence, the girls ate together in unison, not speaking a word. The butler bowed before departing the room.

Just when the butler was gone, something caught Whittany's eyes. She looked up, her face lighting up a minuscule bit before gaining that smug expression.

"Brit, look who like, just walked in with her lame friends," Whittany said.  
Brittany chuckled as Blythe and her friends took their seats. The friends were laughing together, in a way that made Whittany jealous. A kind of laughter she's never done with her sister. "And those clothes are like, lame."

"Uh, yah. She needs to get friends who like, know how to dress right," Whittany scoffed.

"I was talking about Blythe's clothes," Brit said, her brow furrowed at her sister.

"What's the difference?" Whit sneered.

Brittany laughed, somewhat weakly. She looked away and picked at her food silently, her white bangs hiding whatever expression she had. Whittany narrowed her eyes, but that was the only reaction she would give her. She wouldn't let Brittany's frustration make her look weak. Whittany was the alpha twin, not her.

"Can you just stop?" Brittany said suddenly. This caught Whittany off guard.

"What are you like, talking about?" Whittany huffed.

"Ugh, Whittany, I'm talking about _them!_" Brittany said, gesturing to Blythe's table. "Why do you always like, talk about them so much?!"

"You need to like, chill out!" Whit said. How dare Brit talk to Whittany like this! Who did she think she was?!

"You're obsessed with _Blythe_, Whit!"

"I am not!"

"Then shut up about her," Brit said.

"You just like, like her."

"I do not!" Brit snapped. "And I never like, will. I wasn't the one who like, got the idea to be her friend. And she _didn't_ become our friend! Because she's a loser! And I'm like, tired of you obsessing over a loser. Can't we just like, go back _before_ Blythe was like, the reason for everything we do? Seriously, Whit. There are a ton of other losers like her, but do we waste our time on them? No, because they're like, _losers!_"

Whittany growled. "You're just-"

"No, Whittany. Just...let's just shut up about this already," Brit sighed. Whittany grinned. Of course Brittany wouldn't want to keep arguing with her. Whittany was the alpha twin, after all. The first one born, the more social one, the one with more brains. They may be twins with a lot in common, but Brit was nothing against her.

But still, no matter how ridiculous Brit was arguing against her, Whit couldn't help but think about what she said. Was Whit _really_ obsessed with Blythe? _No_, she thought, _it couldn't be an obsession_. It was just revenge. Revenge for Blythe turning down their offer for friendship. That idiot Brit just doesn't understand how much of a privilege it is to be friends with the Biskits.

"That Blythe is like, such a loser," Whit said. Brit sighed but said nothing. Nothing at all. Not even an agreement or suggestion to do something to Blythe. "Damn it, Brit, why are you acting so weird?!"

"_You're_ the one acting weird, Whit! You have been ever since that _Blythe_ moved in! And I'm done with your weirdness! If you want to obsess over her, do it yourself!" She stood up, leaving her half empty plate of salad on the table, and marched away. "I'll see you at like, class."

"What...y-you can't just leave me!" Whit shouted. "Come back here, Brit! You don't even know what you're doing!" Brittany didn't even look back; just left the cafeteria. She thought about going after her, but decided not to. Brit'll learn her lesson. No twin just goes off by herself and expects everything to be fine and dandy. That girl will be running back to Whit in seconds.

But she didn't come back, and in those seconds a tide of loneliness washed over Whittany. That icky feeling whenever she's not with her sister. How dare Brit make her feel this loneliness all by herself! Was the white-haired girl even feeling the same way? Where the hell was she anyway?

_No, I can't look for her,_ Whit told herself. There's no way she's going to look like the guilty one. She'll just have to do something else to get over this feeling. And she knew exactly what it would be.

She'll get revenge. She'll make Blythe even regret moving to downtown city. And without that dimwitted Brit around, things may be just a little bit easier...

* * *

Well that's it for now! Please review, and constructive criticism is greatly accepted by me! So for now, see ya till next chapter! :)


	2. Message

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE.**

I am sorry for the inconvenience, but Obsession is currently on hiatus at the moment. I do indeed plan on continuing this story, so don't worry, I WILL continue it. Please understand.

Also, thanks to those of you who subscribed. I know this pairing isn't popular, but I'm glad some people enjoy it. ;)


End file.
